Letters From Home
by JosephineLL
Summary: Ent Write Brigade Challenge - Trip gets some letters from home


Title: Letters From Home  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Genre: General  
  
Codes: T, N, Family  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Challenge from Ent Write Brigade. Take your favorite character and have us read his or her mail. Trip gets some letters from home.  
  
----------  
  
Coming into his cabin, Trip noticed the 'message waiting' light flashing. Reaching over, he thumbed the button.  
  
"You have - four - new messages from Earth. Play messages?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Message one, dated September 17th, 2151."  
  
Trip kicked off his boots, peeling off his uniform as a familiar voice filled the room.  
  
"Yo, Trip! It's Mike! Guess what? I'm gonna be a Dad! Again! Wipe that grin off your face. I'm in shock too. Never thought you'd see me a father of three girls, huh? Yeah, we decided t' find out what this one is. I'll admit I was hopin' for a boy, but when I saw that blob on the screen . Three girls! What am I gonna do? Do ya realize that in six years Jessica is goin' t' be ready t' date? I might have t' rethink that 'not before you're thirteen' rule. Especially if the boys nowadays are anythin' like we were. Remember sneakin' int' the Holdorff twin's bedroom at midnight? And parkin' overlookin' the bluff, the time ya tried t' get under Mary Lou's sweater? Your face was red for hours after she slapped ya! Trip, the curse isn't having kids just like yourself, it's having your daughters date kids just like yourself. I'm gonna have t' get out m' grand-daddy's old shotgun and hang it over the door.  
  
"Melissa just smacked me, tellin' me t' say hey from her. She's fine, an' the girls are fine too. Don't know if you've heard from home recently, but your brother Harry is getting' mighty serious 'bout Beth Van Syckle. Yeah, Bill's sister, the one with orange frizzy hair and freckles, thin as a twig. 'Skinny Lizzy'. Well, she ain't skinny no more, m' friend. Ow! Melly hit me again. Beth has grown up right nice; I wouldn't be surprised to find them engaged soon.  
  
"Other than that, not much has happened in the few months since I last wrote. Old Blue the Sixth had puppies again; Hurricane Irene came through here, not too much damage. Weather Center still won't step in, wants t' let Mother Nature 'take her course'. They don't have t' live with her though! Hear your sister's doin' well in Ireland, your Mom misses her a lot though she won't let on. Your bothers keep her well occupied though. You were the only one that could really keep 'em in hand. Football team's doin' well; track team's ok, nobody's broken your record yet, though not for lack a tryin'!  
  
"That's about it; baby, brother, Blue, hurricane. Melly's rollin' her eyes, she'd yack yer ear off, tellin' ya everythin' if given half a chance. Aw darlin', ya know I love ya .  
  
"You write back now, y'hear? Everybody's right eager t' hear from the Great Commander Charles Tucker the Third, Chief Engineer of the starship Enterprise, jewel in Starfleet's crown. Take care, Trip, we miss ya.  
  
"Mike out."  
  
"Save message?"  
  
"Yes, 'Home' directory."  
  
"Play next message?"  
  
"Mmph huph." Trip's voice was smothered as he pulled off his Henley. Dressed just in his tank and briefs, he settled down on his bunk.  
  
"Please restate request."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Message two, dated September 20th, 2151."  
  
"Charlie, dear, it's Mom. How have you been? How Natalie? I hope everythin' is well and you're not workin' too hard. I realize you're the Chief Engineer, but you have assistants to help you out. Use them. You always needed to do everythin' yourself, just like your father . I guess that's what made you the best. I still worry about you, in that flying tin can; I know Johnny's a very good Captain, but still . You can't tell me it isn't dangerous and not to worry, I'm a mother, I'm goin' to worry.  
  
"Are you getting' enough exercise? I just don't know what Starfleet was thinkin' having a Denabilian for a doctor. Where did he go to school? And that cook you all have, is he feedin' you right? You're probably getting all that nouvelle cuisine that's so popular nowadays. What's wrong with a nice pot roast or fried chicken? I'm sendin' along my recipe for catfish, Jimmy recorded me makin' it so he'll see what a light touch you need when you bread the fillets, and how hot the oil needs to be. Just this side of smokin'.  
  
"We're all fine here; Jimmy made starting lineback at FSU, and Harry is seeing a lot of Beth Van Syckle. She's such a nice girl; it's amazin' she'd want anythin' to do with the Tuckers after the way you, Mike, and Jimmy teased her so. I don't doubt that they'll end up together. A spring wedding would be nice . she'd likely have her sister Jeanie as Matron of Honor. Jeanie's marriage just ended, by the way. I don't understand these new fangled 'contract marriages'. Who ever heard of decidin' to get married for only five years? I'll send her address to you, you can drop her a line.  
  
"Sarah is doing well in Ireland, I know it doesn't take any time at all to fly over there, not to mention usin' those awful transporters, but it's not the same as just walking down the street. Jimmy is still close by at least, and hopefully Harry and Beth will stay near, she has a very good job with the hydroelectric plant here in town. And then there's you, gallivantin' across the galaxy, Lord knows when you'll be home next .  
  
"Well, enough of that. I love you sweetheart, take care."  
  
"Save message and video attachment?"  
  
"Yeah, same directory as before."  
  
"Play next message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Message three, dated September 20th, 2151."  
  
"Hey Trip, Jimmy here. Just a quick note t' tell ya t' ignore most of Mom's letter. Dad's starting another one of his reef reclamation projects and ya know how she gets until all the dirty work is done. I see she's filled you in on the rest; boy, Beth has sure grown up! Mom's right, she's a nice girl, but you should see the way Harry comes walkin' home some nights, the grin he has on his face. That boy has got it bad.  
  
"Don't forget t' write back, Mr. High and Mighty Chief Engineer!"  
  
"Jimmy out."  
  
"Save message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Play next message?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Message four, dated September 30th, 2151."  
  
"Hi Trip, it's Natalie."  
  
Trip's smile turned to a frown as the pause went on. Was the file corrupted?  
  
"Trip, I know I said I'd wait for you, but five years. When you told me you signed up for the Enterprise, I couldn't believe it. We'd discussed you maybe getting a post on Jupiter Station, at the Warp Engine lab, not on a deep space mission, gone for five years. But you were so excited to be going; I couldn't hold you back, make you stay. I guess you chose what was most important to you, even if you didn't know it at the time. Good bye Trip, I hope you have a long and full life."  
  
"Save message?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Save message?"  
  
"No. Delete. Replay message one."  
  
"Yo, Trip! It's Mike! Guess what? . " 


End file.
